Don't Cry
by jimingotyesjam
Summary: "Seperti sinar matahari saat kau tersenyum, keindahan yang tidak bisa di biaskan kata – kata yang berakhir pedih, meruntuhkan pertahananku," NamGi - [Namjoon x Yoongi] - Ficlet
1. Chapter 1

Melangkah pelan di sudut ruangan, bersama bayangan perusahaan. Kaca tinggi menunjukan pantulan dirinya. Yang menyedihkan. Wajah kelelahan. Dan Air mata yang tak berarti.

Ruangan gelap itu, seolah menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupannya. Gelap, berantakan, luas namun hanya terisi keheningan. Keheningan yang mencengkram erat tubuhnya.

Melirik kaca jendela bangunan lainya, ia menemukan ruangan gelap yang sama. Gelap yang menunjukan maksud lain. Kekecewaan, marah, penuh emosi. Dan kesakitan.

"Maaf,"

 **-Don't Cry-**

Kim Namjoon, hidup ditengah keluarga yang penuh aturan. Segalanya harus sempurna, kehidupannya tak pernah lepas dari ayahnya. Semua isi hidupnya hanyalah mengikuti aturan yang ayahnya buat.

Terjerat dalam kehidupan yang melelahkan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih. Membuatnya merasa ringan. Bebannya yang berat terhapus begitu saja. Dirinya yang gelap terhapuskan menjadi lebih cerah. Karena senyum kekasihnya, adalah sinar matahari baginya.

"Minggu depan pernikahanmu dengan Shin Ah. Jangan mencoba mengelak atau kekasih lelakimu akan habis,"

Angin topan menerjang dirinya. Membawanya untuk kembali terjatuh kedalam ruangan gelap. Sangat gelap. Dan menyedihkan.

 _"Seperti sinar matahari saat kau tersenyum, keindahan yang tidak bisa di biaskan kata – kata yang berakhir pedih, meruntuhkan pertahananku,"_

 **-Don't Cry-**

Tatapan tak pernah terputus dari keduanya. Dalam keheningan, mereka menyampaikan segalanya melewati sebuah tatapan. Memahami satu sama lain tanpa kata-kata. Menyembunyikan air mata yang menginginkan kebebasan. Perih.

Percaya akan satu sama lain, mereka menautkan takdir untuk saling mencintai, tapi sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain berakhir. Cintanya akan tetap melindungi sang matahari, memohon untuk menahan air matanya. Karena matahari yang sebenarnya, tidak pernah menangis.

Sampai mataharinya pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa menyisakan sedikipun cahaya untuknya.

Diatas rasa nyeri, diambang pintu perpisahan. Namjoon merasa dirinya seorang pecundang.

Dalam hati ia menjerit keras, menuntut siapun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia berakting di monodrama.

Ia tidak mau memerankan drama ini, karena ia tahu ini adalah sebuah akhir baginya. Takdir untuk kehilangan mataharinya.

 **-Don't Cry-**

Mendengar lagu yang ia tulis, membawanya kedalam suasana kelabu. Mengantongi cinta diam-diam dalam saku, berharap mataharinya akan hadir untuk mengambil kembali cintanya.

Ruangan bertambah gelap sepanjang harinya. Hingga saat itu, ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Sangat gelap. Hitam. Berdoa sang matahari memberikan sedikit cahaya untuknya.

Dan malam itu, dimana ia melihat ruangan lainya yang terang. Bertanya dalam hati, apakah mataharinya telah kembali?

Namun kenyataan pahit yang bisa ia dapatkan, karena bukannya mendapat sinar, alih-alih panas matahari yang membakar tubuhnya.

"Yoongi Hyung, jangan menangis,"

 **-Don't Cry-**

Aku hanya ingin berpegang padamu, ingin bersamamu

Air mata jatuh, tak memberitahukan kesedihanku

Aku yang memberimu senyuman

Aku, yang bersembunyi di balik sakit hatiku

Aku, yang mencintaimu

Aku Kim Namjoon, yang mencintai Min Yoongi

Biarkan aku merelakanmu pergi

 **END**

A/n. Halo, ini ff NamGi pertamaku. Aku adeknya Tita, deroya, mintswaega, atau apalah itu (ceritanya aku lagi numpang beken) hhaha, bercanda kok, tapi aku beneran adiknya lo.

Bersyukur laptopnya ga di bawa ma Tita, (lirik Tita yang baru tidur)^^ jadi bisa bikin nih ff. Maaf kalau jelek, aku ga sepintar Tita (nangis dipojokan)-_-

See you~!


	2. bonus track

selama satu tahun, hubungan itu berjalan _tidak_ manis. kencan yang dihabiskan di studio bersama, tak disertai obrolan klise seperti _pasangan lain._ tatapan yang terkesan _biasa,_ seolah _tanpa cinta._

"sedang cari apa hyung?"

"pulpen yang ada gantungan kumamonnya."

"oh."

dan percakapan untuk hari itu, selesai.

 **#namgi**

"joonie-ya, _i miss you_ !" ucapnya kemudian memeluk bahu tegap kim namjoon.

"perlu kuingatkan? yoongi-hyung tidak se- _lebay_ kamu."

jung hoseok, si peraga (versi min yoongi) yang _lebay_ memutar matanya, " _whatever."_

dalam beberapa detik, min yoongi membuka pintu studio. jung hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada kim namjoon, dan tidak ada yang dapat kim namjoon lakukan selain mengeluarkan wajah _absurd-_ nya.

dan min yoongi hanya lewat dengan lirikan sekilas, yang ekspresinya terlihat tidak _keberatan_ pada dua cowok yang berpelukan di depannya. ingatkan bahwa salah satu-nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"dasar cowok tak berperasaan !" jung hoseok mendorong bahu kim namjoon kuat, kemudian menepuknya keras.

"yah ! jangan mengejek yoongi-hyung !"

"kurasa kamu harus putus dengan yoongi-hyung," jung hoseok memberi jeda untuk tertawa, untuk kemudian melanjutkan main-main "dan jadian denganku."

kim namjoon bergidik ngeri.

 **#namgi**

"yoongi-hyung, aku…, ak—aku—me—aku—"

"lanjutkan kalimatmu di neraka," ucap jung hoseok gemas, "bagaimana bisa kamu pacaran dengan yoongi-hyung?"

kemudian kim namjoon ingat bagaimana ia menulis peryataan cintanya secepat kilat di tisu toilet kampus yang akan dipakai min yoongi (jangan tanya bagaimana kim namjoon tahu kalau toilet itu yang akan dipakai min yoongi) dan keesokan harinya, min yoongi tetap sama seperti min yoongi yang dulu.

"aku juga lupa, mungkin kami tidak pernah jadian?"

dan jung hoseok bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah otak mereka tertukar ?

 **#namgi**

"umh, hyung sebenarnya aku selalu tulis surat cinta buat kamu dulu."

untuk pertama kalinya, namjoon terdengar sedikit klise.

"oh."

untuk pertama kalinya, jawaban sependek bulu mata burung pipit menyayat hati kim namjoon.

"yang di tisu toilet."

"aku tidak pernah membacanya," oh, kim namjoon hancur, "tisunya terlanjur _kepakai,"_ _double shoot_ , kim namjoon mati.

 **#namgi**

"kalau kamu berharap aku bilang cinta atau kata-kata _lebay_ lainya, mending kamu cari cowok lain, _deh_."

nah, tebak siapa yang suka _menguping_ di balik pintu studio.

"kalau kamu suka dipeluk hoseok, mending kamu _jadian_ sama hoseok, _deh_."

nah, tebak siapa yang _cemburu_ disini.

end


End file.
